1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to undergarment pads and shields for fluid discharge collection. More specifically, the present invention relates to a male undergarment pad for collection and absorption of fluid discharge from male genitalia to prevent contents from contacting and soiling the undergarment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Post urinary drip, ejaculate or incontinence can result in fluid secretion from a male penis. This fluid can stain, soil or adhere to the garments of an affected individual, which can be embarrassing, troublesome and stain clothing. Undergarment pads are commonly used to absorb body fluids that may leak or discharge while an individual is wearing clothes. Typical pads have applications for female users for absorbing fluid from the vagina during a menstrual cycle; however few pads or guards are available for males to address the problem of incontinence or fluid discharge from a penis.
In addition to sanitary napkins, panty liners and absorbent pads for women, some individuals use incontinence pads and diapers to absorb urine where the individual is not able to control their bladder or bowels. These devices can be bulky, fluffy and have an obvious visual signature while being worn. They are not adapted for use in everyday situations, or in situations wherein the user prefers to conceal its presence. Further development of undergarment pads is necessary for the specific needs of a male. It would be advantageous to have a pad insert that is available to absorb urine or semen that may occasionally discharge in small amounts from male genitalia. Such body fluids stain the individual's undergarments and thus it would be preferable to insert a guard or pad to protect the undergarments from such fluids.
The present invention provides a guard that is adapted to receive ejected or secreted fluid from a penis, and one that is wearable in conjunction with a normal pair of undergarments and in any situation. The pad comprises a backing surface with an adhesive or similar attachment means for securing the device to the inner surface of an undergarment. A forward lip is provided to form a conical shaped cup with a lower forward lip than the backing surface. The forward lip can be pulled forward from the backing surface to reveal an inner volume for which to collect fluid and retain the same. The inner volume may optionally be coated or supplied with a gel that absorbs and retains the fluid, preventing leaks or spillage. The walls of the pad are impermeable to liquid, preventing seepage, saturation or leaking of fluid.
Several devices have been disclosed in the prior art that provide a sanitary pad or guard for use with a male undergarment or to provide novelty with regard to absorbing male genitalia discharge. These devices have several drawbacks to their construction that are resolved by the present invention, most notably the size, structure and versatility of the device and its usefulness for all individuals with fluid discharge or incontinence.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,448 to Berg is one such device that describes a post urination drip collector that forms a cap that is adapted to mate with the exterior of the glans penis. In its working position, the drip collector is mated using adhesive. In its stowed position, the device may be rolled into a substantially flat circle and packaged in foil or plastic. The Berg device describes one that acts directly on the male genitalia, as opposed to a device that is attachable to the undergarment of a user for the collection of fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,619 to Manasek is a device that describes an anal region undergarment liner for use by male and female anatomy. The device comprises an impervious outer layer, an absorbent middle layer and a liquid-permeable bodymost layer. The device is attachable to an undergarment of a user and absorbs anal leakage therefrom. This device is suited for anal leakage, as opposed to male genitalia discharge. Its structure and intent differ from the present invention, and therefore is unsuited for the task of collecting and containing male genitalia discharge.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,066 to Samuelsson describes an absorbent article adapted for use in conjunction with an undergarment for absorbing fluid from users with mild incontinence. The device describes an elongated pad, mounted in the crotch region of an undergarment, comprising an outward facing liquid impermeable layer and an inward facing permeable layer. Two flaps provide a means to secure the device to the undergarment of a wearer. The structure of the Samuelsson patent is one of an elongated pad with several layers for absorbing liquid. While this device may be suited for small amount of fluid, it does not supply adequate capacity and enclosure for larger amounts of fluid. The present invention comprises a cupped device that can accept the head of a male penis and enclose any leaking fluid. The present invention may provide an absorbent layer for retention of fluid therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,712 to Dutari describes a disposable undergarment shield comprising an elongated pad region suitable for absorbing secretions from a male genitalia and protecting the undergarments from soiling. The pads comprise an elongated body section with a midsection slit to accommodate extraction of the male genitalia for urination purposes. Similar to the Samuelsson patent, the Dutari patent describes a layered pad, as opposed to a cupped shield and collection device as described in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,599 to Lipner describes a sanitary pad adapted to mount and attach to the end of a male penis. The device comprises a T-shaped construction of a layered pad of absorbent material, water barrier layer and an additional, relatively thin absorbent layer. The device is folded to form semi-cylindrical portions that envelop a wearer's penis to absorb fluid therefrom. This device is similar to the Berg patent, in which a pad is provided adapted to mount and attach to the end of a wearer's penis and absorb fluid excreted therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,493 to Simpson describes a thin absorbent patch adapted for mounting to the undergarment of a male user for protecting the same from leakage of bodily discharges. The patch comprises a flexible, absorbent article with a fluid-impermeable cover, fluid-impermeable deflecting baffle and an engulfing absorbent material therebetween. The device does not provide a cupped structure or one that is designed with an opening to accept fluid or the head of a penis for fluid discharge containment and absorption.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,341,580 to Hamilton-Vance describes a protective liner adapted to be placed within the garment of a wearer for the absorption of waste materials. The pad comprises a liner structure with elastic ribs and a pair of grip tabs for eliminating the need for a diaper product. Similar to the aforementioned undergarment pad patents, the Hamilton-Vance patent provides a lining of absorbent layers, attachable to an undergarment for absorption of fluid from a user. The device structure differs from the present invention, wherein an expandable cup is provided.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2004/0097893 to Elfstrom describes an absorbent product for men that is adapted to prevent urine from contacting the user's undergarments. The product comprises a body that tapers to a front section and a crotch section. A liquid barrier extends across the full extent of the crotch section to prevent leakage of fluid. The Elfstrom patent describes a cup-like device attached to several other sections. Its structure differs from the present invention, and does not afford the same comfort and leak protection. The present invention simply attaches directly to a user's undergarments, and involves no extra folded sections to use.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2004/0059308 to Odderson describes a post-void, urinary drip napkin adapted to allow a user to shake his penis without directly contacting the same. The napkin comprises an open end, a closed end, and a conical shape that can fold flat. The napkin is placed over the penis during use, and then subsequently discarded. The Odderson device does not contemplate attachment to a user's undergarments, but rather provides a sanitary napkin for absorbing and collecting urinary drip post-urination.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,168 to Runeman describes a male incontinence guard that includes an inner, liquid permeable layer and an outer, liquid impermeable layer. An absorbent pad is disposed between layers, while the structure of the pad tapers from its forward end to its rear termination forming a conical, convex-shaped pad. This device is bulky, cumbersome and ideally suited for those with severe incontinence. The present invention provides a remedy that can be adapted for use by all users, while providing a pad that is concealable and wearable with most any garment.
The present invention relates to a male undergarment fluid collection device. The male undergarment according to the present invention provides a means to capture body fluids and to therefore prevent male undergarments from being soiled by bodily fluids that may be discharged following an erection, post-urinary drip or due to incontinence. The undergarment pad comprises a funnel shape and an attachment means for securing the device to an undergarment of a user. It substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing undergarment pad devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.